First Chord
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Jericho was having a fine day of peace, but short lived when Beast Boy comes asking for a favor... A Raven/BB story, with a bit of my own couple you should be used to by now. ONE-SHOT


**I'm feeling a good vibe, so I will move on it. Enjoy this story that moves a little bit out of the zone I specilize in.**

**REVIEW, READ, tell your FRIENDS.**

**Yes, this is a one-shot, my assistent and I agreed this would be a fun story... though i did take out a joke she wanted... but i'll save it for later.**

* * *

No yelling, no excitement, not even a single fight being started by Kid Flash. The tower and island where, for once, at peace. Many of the Titans had returned to their respective guard points, to make sure law and enforcement where being help and where suppressed. So the tower had little life to it; which didn't bother Jericho one bit. His unit let him stay behind since nothing ever happened in their sector. He was happy to agree, it's been too long since he's had a moments peace. He spent most the morning finding a good place for him to relax; a place where he wouldn't get in anyone's way and anyone wouldn't get in his. After searching the desolate halls of the tower, he finely found a room: Terra's room. _"She won't mind…"_ He told himself as he cracked a smile.

Gently, he opened the door with a slide and stepped in. He studied the "outdoors" wall design and giant wall window on the other side of the room. To him, it seemed fitting of such a girl; but somehow sympathetic. Jericho slid the steel door behind him and walked over to the window wall. As he made his way there, he noticed a small wooden nightstand beside the window with something twinkling on it. _"Jewelry? That's a surprise; I never say Terra as a girl that took an interest in such things,"_ He walked up to the stand and took a closer look at the twinkle as the sun light hit it.

When he got closer, he saw it wasn't any sort of jewelry, but actually a heart shaped container; polished finely to glorify its silver coating. He studied it for a moment without touching it and chuckled inwardly. _"It must be very special… she's been polishing it. Wonder where she got it?"_ Jericho dismissed any further thoughts on the container and sat himself down on one of the carpeted steps before the window and looked out.

In the distance he saw the city bridge stretching across the bay and the morning sun glairing directly above it. Jericho let out a deep, unwinding sigh and unlatched his guitar from his back. _"Finely… a moments peace,"_ He thanked while settling his guitar to his playing hold.

He tuned his guitar for a moment; if he was going to play, he wanted it to be perfect. His fingers strummed gracefully across the strings of his wooden frame guitar, bringing a peaceful smile to his face. Slowly, he started playing a breezy, easy listening tunes while still looking out towards the morning bay. _"Night after night my heart beat, shows the fear…"_ Jericho 'sang' along with his playing. _"Ghost appear and fade away—"_ In his playing, he heard the sound of a door open behind him.

"Jericho, there you are!" He heard uttered behind him.

Jericho clenched the neck of his guitar for a minute, cursing to himself. Turning his head to look behind him, he saw Beast Boy grinning at him widely and closing the door behind him. Jericho waved to him weakly with a disappointed flat look in his eyes and lips. _"Ten minutes… a new record. I'm starting to miss the days on top of the mountain…"_ He joked to himself.

Beast Boy scurried up to Jericho and plopped himself down next to the mute. "Jericho, how're you doing man?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

Jericho knew Beast Boy didn't know sign language, so he simply nodded, smiled, and gave the pointed ear boy a thumbs-up. "That's sweet! But… I need to ask you a favor," Jericho pursed his lips for a second, but nodded to at least hear him out.

"_It's probably something about everyone eating meat… I suppose I can at least hear him out. He was the one that brought me to the Titans after all,"_ Jericho listened patiently for whatever it was the green furred teen had to say.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and let it out. "Jericho… will you teach me how to play the guitar?" requested Beast Boy with an eager smile.

Jericho was taken back by his request, and raised his eye brown partially suspicious. Beast Boy had seen that look enough top know what it meant: "Why?"; and not a good why. "Um, well… I want to because…" Beast Boy's face started to turn beet red through his green fur whilst stammering over the question.

Calming himself down once more with a large breath, he turned back to Jericho; who started to get an amused look to his face. "I want to learn… because Raven never seems to be very happy, but when she's listening to you and your guitar… I just want her to like me like that," Beast Boy admitted, slowly becoming red through his fur.

Jericho closed his eyes and nodded. _"A true earnest request… I can't say no to that," _Jericho warmly smiled and opened his eyes looking directly at Beast Boy.

The pointy eared teen grinned widely and hugged the mute close. "Dude! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chanted in thanks to Jericho.

Jericho uncomfortably patted him on the back with a crooked smile on his young face. Still holding Jericho tightly, Beat Boy laughed joyfully. "When can we start?" Beast Boy questioned while letting Jericho go.

Jericho dusted himself off and unwrinkled his clothes before looking back to Beat Boy, who hadn't even lost an ounce of his excitement. _"He must really want to learn…"_ Jericho handed his guitar to Beast Boy gently, turning it so the chords faced out towards him.

Jericho gestured Beat Boy to give a strum, to which Beast Boy did. He plucked his gloved hand across the strings rigidly, emitting a horrible screech. Jericho cringed while Beast Boy continued to look eager at Jericho. Jericho nervously smiled and nodded at Beast Boy. _"This may take time…"_ Jericho admitted watching Beast Boy attempted to strum again.

Just like that, the two of their day's where just getting started.

* * *

The gleaming summer sun that was once high and bright in the blue sky had tucked itself slightly in the horizon of the ember sky. Within Terra's room, Jericho was lying on his back with his arms stretched out, eyes clamped shut. _"…One song… I managed to teach him one song…"_ He let out within his own strained mind.

Beast Boy had already departed from the room and left Jericho alone with his peace; taking Jericho's guitar along with him. _"Over all, I'm glad I helped him… but I'm also glad he's gone. Now I can finally rest…"_ His mind slowly drifted off and he relaxed is body, reaching the peace his wanted all day.

"Hey Jericho," He snapped his eyes open and turned his head towards the door to see Terra leaning in the doorway.

His lips shakily smiled, both from embarrassment and exasperation. Terra closed the door behind her and walked over to Jericho, looking down at his sprawled out body on her floor. She cocked an eye brow and smirked at him. "If you wanted to sleep in here… you could've asked," She joked with a flirt-ish purr.

Jericho's face flushed more and he started to get up. But before he could get up to even a sitting position, he felt the weight of a blanket fall on his lap. He looked at it confused then up at Terra. She just smiled at him and turned to leave. "You can sleep on the floor if you want… but I won't be using this room all day and night. So you can use my bed," She offered, opening the door to her room. "I'll lock the door for you," She laughed as she started to exit.

Jericho gave her a warm smile before collapsing on the ground; it didn't matter to him where he was laying now, he had too long a day to care. Terra peaked in one last time and flicked the lights off. "Night Joey…" She whispered as she slid out of the room and locked the door behind her.

Jericho yawned in the dark of the room, and looked up at the ceiling and noticed small glowing specks covering it. They gave off the feel of a night sky but also a warm and calming glow. Slowly, the blonde mute faded to sleep on the carpet floor. _"I hope Beast Boy… has a fun time with my guitar," _Jericho thought before finally blanking out and falling into slumber.

* * *

Raven sluggishly dragged herself through the front doors of Titan's tower; exhausted from the strain of the day's patrol. No crime had broken out, but she still had to go around the city and checked every nook and cranny in the western half of the city. She found nothing but a growing hatred for Robin's routine check-ups. She had undone her hood and cloak, hanging it up at the front door; letting her shoulder length of violet hair hang freely. She mumbled to herself incoherently about how this was a waist and that she would've rather stayed home while strolling her way through the main hallway towards the living room. The steel thin door of the living room slid open as she drew close to it. It was at that moment, her mumbling and ranting to herself ended as she felt the strumming of chords sweep by her ears. _"Music?"_ Raven thought as she wondered into the living room with curiosity rising in her.

She remained quite and stiffened her footsteps so as not to interrupt the player. As she grew closer to the half circle couch in the center of the room; the playing grew louder. "…I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord…" Raven cocked her head and looked over at the person on the couch who was now attempting to sing; but only came out shaky and somewhat crackly.

Her eyes went somewhat wide in surprise when she saw it was Beast Boy playing. His playing was slightly choppy and slower then Jericho's playing, but Jericho told him that he couldn't expect to be a "guitar hero" on his first day. "Gah… How does the rest of that song go? How am I supposed to impress—" Beast Boy started to mumble to himself while looking at his guitar.

"Impress who?" Raven asked flatly as she stood behind him directly.

Beast Boy leapt from the couch, holding the guitar by its neck and yelping like a child. "Uhhhh…" He froze for words, looking around the room for some kind of way to get out of this.  
Raven walked around the couch as Beast Boy continued to fumble for words. She took a seat on the red cushioning of the couch and looked up towards Beast Boy. "You don't have to stop on my accord… you where doing fine," Raven complemented in her monotone voice that seemed to be picked with kindness for once.

He looked back at her and saw she had started to smile slightly. _"…I owe you Jericho,"_ He thought before settling into the spot next to Raven.

"Um… do you know the words to the song?" Beast Boy asked Raven sheepishly.

"I've heard it enough remember the lyrics… but let me listen to you play once," Raven suggested with a friendly glance to Beast Boy.

He nodded proudly and picked up his playing from the start of the song. Raven's lips had turned to a full smile as she listened closely to Beast Boy's "beautiful" playing. _"Hallelujah never sounded so earnest…"_ She thought as she looked into Beast Boy's pleased and energetic eyes.

The sun had set into the black velvet blanket of the night as the two of them remained on that couch. Raven had started to rest her head on Beast Boy's shoulder after awhile. She had slowly drifted to sleep, but Beast Boy continued his playing, softening the strumming and just smiling at Raven's sleeping face. "…Pretty sweet day," Beast Boy whispered as he put an arm around Raven's waist and rested his head atop of hers.

* * *

**REVIEW, READ, tell FRIENDS.**

**Well, how was it? Good? Bed? I don't really care, i wrote it so i love it. I just wanted to expand on more love and friendship (like i don't do that enough).**


End file.
